Class 0 Lives On!
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: What if in the true ending instead of the alternate ending, Class 0 survived but at the cost of someone? What if he was given a choice from the beginning to choose between dying with them or let them lived on without him? What if two girls liked him more than friends? What if Machina and Rem arrived at the classroom and found out everyone was alive except one. Who is it?


_Hello, everyone. It's ArtLotus again. With another new story. And i'm apologize to you all, because I'm doing another story. But I just can't help it. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me. _

_On the other hand, I had just downloaded Final Fantasy Type-0 two weeks ago and I played it. And to me, It was fun and cool to play. I love walking around the Academy and talking to people here and there. I really like it. _

_Anyway, I like to play as Ace. He is powerful even if he fights with a deck of cards but that's what makes it more cool. _

_So, I hope you enjoy this Two-Shot or Three-Shot Story. It's a short one okay? Because I don't want to write it from the beginning, because I have to write Highschool DxD fanfic. So, keep supporting me on the Highschool DxD fanfic, alright? Anyway, sorry for talking long. _

_Anyhow, enjoy! And don't forget to review, okay?_

_Oh, I forget to tell you. **Spoiler's Alert! **But I hope you still read it._

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

><p>Class 0's Lecture Hall<p>

"Ugh…" Ace groaned as he lift his head up and saw Eight dusting the blackboard with a duster. He then looked to his right, seeing Queen sitting right next to him, reading a certain book in question.

"Err… Now where was I?" Queen asked looking at the book. Then, she look at her left, seeing Ace woke up from his sleep.

"Do you have a nice sleep, Ace?" Queen asked with a smile as Ace nodded.

"Yeah." Ace answered as he look at Seven, who was standing in front of two class students from different classes, based on their cape colour.

"No. If it means giving a speech…" Seven said to the girl.

"Please! I'd like Class 0 to do it more than anyone!" The girl replied.

"Can't you find someone more suitable?" Seven asked to the students.

"No, we need someone who can clearly state the point." The boy said, who was standing besides the girl.

"That's right!" The girl replied with a bow of her head.

"We'll entrust this to you!" The boy stated as Seven looked down with a thoughtful look.

"It'll be easy, huh?" Seven asked herself, whether it would be easy or not to give a speech.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Nine warned as he run passed the Seven and two other students, and then he fell to the ground.

"What are you doing, Nine?" Seven asked as Eight laughed at the sight of Nine on the ground.

"Hey! Don't you laugh at me!" Nine said in anger as he grabbed Moglin by the head and threw it at Eight, who easily dodged it, causing Moglin to hit the blackboard instead.

"Haha, so that's how it happened." Cinque said.

"Yeah, I was so surprised!" Deuce replied with a smile.

"So? What happened next?" Cater asked sitting up from her seat as she look at Deuce.

"Well…" Cater sat back down as Cinque look at Deuce.

"Three days later…" Deuce said as Cater nodded at her.

"They came back like nothing ever happened." Deuce answered.

"Ah…" Cater stated.

"Yah…" Cinque said.

"That's really…" Cater was cut off by someone.

"Ugahh!" Someone yelled.

"Ugahh?" Cater asked as she looked behind her, seeing Sice grabbed her head.

"If you consider things logically…" Trey explained as Sice look at him.

"Can someone do something with this guy?" Sice said as she sighed with a look of desperation.

"No, no, we've only just started." Trey said as Sice let down her head down.

"For starters, both the mind and body of a cadet…" Trey explained as Jack was sleeping on his seat, while King yawned with his arms crossed.

Then, Kurasame walked inside the classroom as the two students returned to their classes but not before bowing their heads in respect of Kurasame.

"Well then, let's get started." Kurasame said gaining the attention of everyone in the classroom.

"It's the captain…" Cinque mutters with a slight frown as she turns around to sit properly on her seat while Deuce walked down to the sit on her own seat.

"Opps, we can discuss it more later." Trey said to Sice, who look at him.

"Not interested!" Sice replied back to him as Ace look at Class 0 with a smile.

"Ace!" A voice called out as Ace looked at Kurasame, saying something to the others.

"Ace!" Ace turns around to face the window that suddenly shined brightly. He raised his hand to block the light from hitting his eyes.

"Ugh…" Ace said as he was then engulfed in light.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end. I hope it's not too short as you expected it to be. Anyway, I hope you review, favorite and follow this story, okay? Because I really like this story and I hope you like it too. <em>

_Anyway, review me on what you think of the story, please. I really, really want to find out if you like the story or not._

_And I'm not forcing you or anything. If you feel offended, I'm sorry._

_But please, review on it._

_Anyway, I have to go. __Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


End file.
